1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical recording apparatuses and methods, and particularly to an optical recording apparatus and method for optimizing recording signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical recording apparatuses for recording data onto recordable optical discs are widely used. Recordable optical discs, including write once discs (such as CD-Rs, DVD-Rs) and rewriteable discs (such as DVD-RWs, DVD-RAMs), are popular optical storage media in the consumer electronics market.
A typical optical recording apparatus (recording apparatus in short) uses a laser beam to record the data onto the optical disc. The laser beam is controlled by a recording signal of the recording apparatus. The recording signal is non-multi pulse for the write once discs, and multi-pulse for rewriteable discs. The pulse-width parameters of the recording signal determine the length of the pits and the lands. If the pulse-width parameters of the recording signal are inappropriate, the data recorded on the disc by the laser beam may not be readable.
Generally, the recording signal of the recording apparatus to record the data onto the disc is predetermined by a disc manufacturer or the recording apparatus manufacturer. For example, a recording apparatus identifies a disc loaded in the recording apparatus by reading a media ID (MID) embedded in the disc; thus optimized parameters for determining the recording signal stored in the recording apparatus is selected according to the MID.
However, the optimized recording parameters for the recording signal may not be appropriate to record different discs; even if the discs have a same MID. For example, a first batch of the discs may have data written on them soon after being manufactured, while a second batch of the discs may have data written on them after an extended time period and may have being subjected to different environmental conditions. The recording properties of these two batches of discs may change due to such conditions as temperature and humidity.
Therefore, an improved optical recording apparatus and method for optimizing the recording signal of the optical recording apparatus are needed to address the aforementioned deficiency and inadequacies.